


My Trip to 7/11

by legalityQueen



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Armpit Kink, Inspired by Real Events, Other, Piss kink, Sexual Assault, Tentacle Kink, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legalityQueen/pseuds/legalityQueen
Summary: In a desperate and gloomy Sunday afternoon, my craving for a Slurpee turned into something far worse.





	My Trip to 7/11

It was a desperate and gloomy Sunday afternoon. Amidst the throws of boredom, a craving came to mind: a 7/11 Slurpee. I stumbled to the car, in baggy pajamas, with greasy hair falling into my eyes. I rationalized my appearance with the knowledge that nobody looks good when they’re at 7/11 anyways, right? As I drove to the gas station, I was blissfully unaware of how my fate would soon be sealed in the darkness.

The cashier immediately caught my eye as I walked into the worn-down building. He was very robust, with rolls of his stomach pouring over the edge of the counter with the grace of newly-hardened grape jello. I could smell his perspiration the moment I had opened the door. His hair was somehow even greasier than my own. 

“Hi, how are you doing today?” he asked, his gravelly voice gracing my eardrums. I replied with a shy “I’m okay, thanks,” before walking past his girth to the Slurpee machines. I was determined to fill up my XL Slurpee cup with Blue Raspberry Slurpee as quickly as possible. I capped it off with a lid and large straw before turning around and realizing that I would have to talk with this monster of a cashier again in order to check out. I approached the counter, gazing demurely down at my cup in an attempt to avoid his gaze.

“Yknow, it’s weird--I’ve never seen you around town,” he said. I fumbled with my wallet, pulling out my debit card and almost dropping it on the floor. I spat out a stuttered, “Oh, I’ve lived here my whole life,” with an awkward laugh to follow. I could feel his eyes boring into the top of my head. Was he judging my hair? Or perhaps...was he admiring me? No, no, he couldn’t be. I looked like a mess, after all.

I swiped my card and put my wallet back in my pocket, ready to leave the building as quickly as possible. But before I could leave, he began talking again.

“Before you go,” he began, “would your boyfriend be angry if I asked for your number?” I was astounded. My heart pounded in my ears. What should I do? He was at least five years older than me, and while I certainly wasn’t attractive, he was even less so. Sweat rolled down the back of my neck in a nervous outbreak. I didn’t even have a boyfriend, and I wasn’t a good liar, but I had to get out of this situation as quickly as possible.

“Yes, he would be,” I said, before grabbing my Slurpee and nearly running out of the door. I was about to get back in my car when I realized it was locked. Right, I needed my keys. But where did I put them? I couldn’t find them as I frantically checked my pockets, panic rushing through my veins. In my peripheral vision, I noticed the door to the 7/11 open, and he walked out. Well, more accurately, he glided out of the door. He was rolling on Wheelies, allowing him to move astonishingly fast, considering his bulk.

As I tried to find my keys in one last desperate attempt, he pinned me against the side of my car, his massive body rendering me helpless. One of his arms was a bit higher than my head, and his armpit was nearly right in my face. His hairy jungles of armpit hair drowned me in the musky smell of his sweat. I felt like I was going to pass out with how overpowering the stench was. 

“Nobody says no to me,” he growled, his deep voice turning into a primal snarl. My heart somehow pounded harder. How was I going to get out of this situation? He locked eyes with me, enrapturing my soul with his snake-like gaze. He was the hunter and I was his prey, completely cornered and unable to get free. I knew all that was left was for him to eat me whole. 

Suddenly, I heard an unfamiliar grumbling. Was that his stomach? Maybe he would leave me be so he could go eat a snack? But his eyes showed no sign of wavering. Out of nowhere, a mass of tentacles burst from his back, waving wildly in the air as he gave me a toothy smirk. Two of the tentacles pinned my hands against the van, two of them pinned my feet, and two of them went to work at removing his own pants. Good lord, I could feel his sweaty skin radiating heat against myself as his layers of clothing were stripped. I didn’t even have the room to look down at him, and for that, I was eternally grateful. But I knew this was going to be bad. 

“I-I...have to go to the bathroom!” I yelled. “Let me go!” His grin got larger, and a feral darkness clouded his eyes. One of the remaining tentacles moved downwards and pressed against my bladder with the force of a 2-ton truck. I was powerless to his advances, my bladder aching in protest, and I felt the floodgates open. At first, it was just a warm trickle, but then a flood of piss cascaded down my legs in an uncontainable torrent of liquid. He positioned the other tentacle so the pee would run all over it, and he groaned in a primal pleasure. I knew then that all hope was lost. 

He raised the piss-soaked tentacle and raised it to my lips, slipping it into my mouth and quickly gagging me as he pushed into my throat. I tasted the salt of my own urine and almost puked at the sudden intrusion, before the world turned dark, and I passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO WHY DID I WRITE THIS


End file.
